Stranger to Soulmate?
by theghoulthatwrites
Summary: Maka's date ignores her during the game, but a stranger is about to save the day!


**Hallooooooo~ It's been a while since I wrote any Soma, but I sucked up my courage and wrote this for my best friend's birthday. She's always telling me that I should write more Soma, and who am I to refuse my soul sister? So, without further ado**

**Happy Birthday Jess! I love you c:**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Kid! We're on the kiss cam!" Maka yelled at her oblivious date.

"Nooooooo, the symmetry! The formation was broken, we need to fix it!" Kid was hanging over the railing, gesturing wildly and shouting at the players.

"Kid!"

"What?" He turned to Maka.

"We're on the kiss cam," she stated, pointing at the giant screen displaying their heads. Kid glanced at the screen.

"Oh, that's cool," he said, disinterested. He returned his attention to the game, continuing to yell and whine about symmetry.

Maka huffed, folding her arms over her chest and looking away. _Why did I agree to go to a football game with Kid, of all people?_ She mused to herself, feeling sorry for herself. _Oh right, I don't know any other guys besides Black*Star, Stein, and my father… Ugh and we're still on the screen!_ Sighing, she watched the game continue, wallowing in her self-pity.

Meanwhile, Soul was walking back from the concession stand with his brother. Sipping on his soda, he looked around the audience for anybody he knew, but his eyes here drawn to a small girl with ash-blonde pigtails. _Pigtails? Isn't she a little too old for those?_ He was mentally criticizing her style, chewing on the end of his straw, as he watched her try to get the attention of the boy next to her. Soul looked where she pointed and saw her and the boy's face on the screen. He abruptly stopped chewing on his straw when his jaw fell open slightly. _Pigtails aside, she's beautiful!_ Snapping his eyes back to the girl, he noticed the boy basically ignore her to yell at the players. When she looked away, she turned her head in his direction. _Wow, what a dick. _He grunted, upset that the boy would ignore her, before an idea popped into his head. He turned to his brother.

"Hey Wes, can you hold this for a sec?" He asked, shoving his cup into Wes' hand.

"Wait wha- Soul, where are you going?!" Wes looked back to see his brother's back running somewhere.

Soul lifted a hand to wave at his brother, promising to explain himself later. Dodging people walking around and jumping over empty seats, Soul stopped a few seats away from Maka to catch his breath. _Here goes nothing…_ Gathering his courage, Soul slowly made his way over to her, and tapped her shoulder.

Maka felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to the source, confused. As she tilted her head back to look at the person's face, she felt her face being taken between two hands and pulled up slightly. Her mouth fell open, eyes wide, as she found herself looking into the red eyes of the boy holding her face.

"Wha-" She started to ask what he was doing but was cut off when he moved his face forward, sealing his lips onto hers.

The kiss was more intimate than intended because Maka's mouth had been open and she wasn't able to close it before she was kissed. She felt a tongue run across her bottom lip softly, followed by a gentle bite. She shivered and blinked, surprised. _What the hell?! I'm being kissed by a stranger?!_

Soul closed his eyes and moved one hand to the back of her neck, using the other to tilt her chin upward further. He had been surprised when he felt that her mouth was open, even if it was unintentional. Hearing the cheers and clapping that erupted as he kissed her, he decided to be bold. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, feeling her shiver slightly as he continued to nip at her lip. He felt her breathing change, as if she ran out of oxygen, and something bat at his arm repeatedly. Taking the hint, Soul removed his mouth from hers and released his hold on her face.

Around them, the audience was cheering harder than before, now shouting harmless comments. Maka looked around, her face tomato red, embarrassed that that had just happened. She caught Kid staring at her with an expression that looked like something between shock and amusement.

"Oh, uh, Kid! I, uh…" She stuttered, too embarrassed to form a coherent sentence. Kid held up a hand and shook his head, smiling.

"Don't worry about it, Maka. Besides, you looked like you were enjoying it and the symmetry was _**perfect**_!" He winked at her, making her blush even harder, and got up. Patting her head, he walked around Soul and headed towards the bathroom.

Maka turned back to the boy in front of her, barely able to meet his eyes. Though she could see that he was grinning triumphantly.

"What was that for, you creep?!" She demanded.

"Sorry about that. I saw your guys on the screen and got a little mad that the other guy ignored you," he explained, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm Soul, by the way, not a creep."

"Well, _**Soul**_, I don't know why you felt it necessary to practically assault me just because you were irritated!" She chastised him, crossing her arms. _Though I will never tell him that I actually did kind of enjoy it…_ She blinked at the thought and forced an irritated scowl onto her face.

"Yeah, but you enjoyed it," he laughed. "I mean, you didn't push me away and kick me in the balls."

Maka huffed and glared at Soul, angry that he was able to see right through her facade.

"Hey, Soul! What are you doing?!" She heard somebody yelling for the boy and quickly looked for the source. Her eyes landed on an older man with red eyes and white hair, who looked suspiciously like Soul

"Gimme a sec, Wes! I'm almost done!" Soul yelled back, waving his older brother off before turning back to Maka. He dug in his pockets and found an old candy bar wrapper. Snatching a pen from somebody near him, he scribbled something on the wrapper and tossed the pen back when he was done. He held out his hand.

"Well, I gotta go back before he comes over here. See you around," He trailed off.

"… Maka," she mumbled.

"Cool! Okay well, see you around Maka!" He grabbed her hand and shook it, pressing the candy wrapper into her palm.

"… Yeah…" Maka watched him turn and jog back to his brother, still slightly in shock. She looked down at her hand and smoothed out the crumpled wrapper. Reading what he wrote on it, she chuckled.

Soul had written down his phone number with a "call me?" scrawled underneath. Maka neatly folded the wrapper and tucked it into her purse, before getting up to leave -Kid wouldn't care if she left anyway.

-x- 1.5 weeks later -x-

Soul was lazing on the couch playing video games when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pausing the game and fishing it out, he glanced at the number. _Unknown number?_ Shrugging, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Uh, is this Soul?" A soft voice responded, nervous.

"Yeah, who's this?" He tried to remember if he's given his number to any girls in the past week. _I feel like I did, but I can't remember exactly…_

"Um, well, it's Maka," she said. "You know, the girl you assaulted at the game last week?"

Suddenly, it clicked. Soul sat up, a grin stretching across his face.

"Oh, hey! I didn't think you would actually call," he admitted.

Maka cleared her throat. "Yeah, well… I was wondering if, maybe, you wanted to hang out or something this weekend." She spoke fast, trying to conceal her nervousness.

Soul blinked and held the phone in front of his face, looking at it accusingly. _Did I just hear what I think I heard?_ He put it back to his ear.

"Yeah, sure, I'm free whenever," he said, testing to see if she was serious. There was a short pause.

"Oh, okay, great!" She breathed out a sigh of relief. _That's the first time I've ever asked someone out… _

_Oho, so she __**was**__ serious!_ Soul waited for her to say something else.

"Well, um, I'll text you later so we can work out the details," she chirped. "Bye!"

"Later!" There was a click when she hung up and Soul shoved his phone back into his pocket, beaming like a child.

He pumped his fist in the air once, happy that Maka had actually called him. Picking up the controller, he resumed playing the game although his mind was on a small ash-blonde girl with pigtails. _Assault or not, it was worth it!_

* * *

**Und so? What did you think? I hope none of the characters were TOO ooc.**

**As always, a huge thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a review telling me what you thought, or send me a PM/Tumblr message! c:**

**With love, **

**Lau ( ˘ ³˘) **

**Tschüss!**


End file.
